


Dark

by writingfanficlikeabus



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Across the Ages [17]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanficlikeabus/pseuds/writingfanficlikeabus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you afraid of the Dark, little hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The Legend of Zelda is owned by Nintendo.

Tell me, young hero, are you afraid of the dark?

 

No?

 

You should be. It has the power to tempt. And no one is impervious to it, not even you. Demise’s curse is intertwined with it; the dark always returns to Hyrule. You can’t escape it, and it has many soldiers.

Perhaps you’ve heard of Vaati. Dark power changed him: a young Picori was transformed into a monster with no goal other than kidnapping seven maidens. That is what we can do.

Many monsters have appeared throughout the ages because of us. You have fought all of them, even though you are unable to remember. At the moment, you are an innocent child. Soon that will change. 

We are coming for you, hero. We will take your companions one by one. Maybe not yet, but we are endless. When we are stopped, we only come back with new knowledge. A reincarnation cycle cannot stop us; we are slowly finding a way to stop it. And we are patient. 

 

Fear the dark, young hero.

 

Now….awaken.

 

_ The baby opened his eyes, the words that had been whispered in his ear fading already as his mother smiled.  _

_ “Welcome to the world, Link.” _


End file.
